


Haven 2: Tender years

by peja



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Fandom: NCIS/Man From Uncle.Summary: Ducky invites Gibbs to an outing





	Haven 2: Tender years

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Pairing: Ducky/Gibbs/ Illya/Napoleon

 

 

Disclaimer: Not mine

 

 

 

Tender years

by PEJA

 

 

Ducky's phone call had been short and to the point. No hi how are you? No are you busy this evening? No plesantries at all. Simply a time and a place. And the phone went dead.

 

Gibbs' reaction was just as straightforward. He shut down the computer, locked down the files he needed and grabbed up his Starbuck's without a word to Todd or Mcgee, leaving both of them with curiosity peaked. 

 

Moving like a man on a mission, Gibbs took the time for a quick stop at his house for the shower and change of clothes he knew would be expected. He arrived at the appointed place on the appointed dot and ran trembling fingers, the only outward sign of his rampant excitement, through his greying hair.

 

"It has come to my attention that an acquisition is being offered here tonight." Ducky's tone was pure casual, but the fact that it seemed disembodied until Gibbs realized Ducky had slipped up behind him soundless as a cat was unnerving in his current mood.

 

He clutched at the car door, reluctant to move. 

 

Ducky's soft chuckle burned through Gibbs, electrifying him to the other man's nearness. "Close the door, pet."

 

And he did, then turned to face the older man, casting his eyes down.

 

"You want something, pet?"

 

Nodding, Gibbs dared a peek from under his lashes at the other man. "Please, Sir."

 

A darker laugh purred as Ducky closed the distance between them, scant though it was. "You put me in mind of another young man I had chance to speak with this afternoon," Ducky said conversationally, even as he slipped a soft leather collar around Gibbs' neck and a kiss whispered between them sealing them to each other for this time. "It seems," Ducky turned and strolled toward the club with Gibbs following at his heel. "This young man is in love with someone he works with. Someone he doesn't believe would be interested in him."

 

Gibbs listened carefully, stifling the disquiet running through him at Ducky's words. Wondering if the proverbial shoe was going to be dropped on his head and he was about to be replaced by a younger and prettier man.

 

"Nothing to say, pet?" Ducky asked softly, without giving Gibbs so much as a glance.

 

A small frown of confusion crimped Gibbs' brow. "No, sir." 

 

Ducky did cast an appraising glance at Gibbs then. "ah, well, no mind then."

 

He shouldered his way inside the club, then paused, luxerating in the curious glances turned his way. 

 

"Illy....Ducky" a whiskey warm voice heralded the arrival of a man of like age with Mallard. 

 

Ducky slid into the suave man's open arms, returning the bone crushing hug and a kiss that made Gibb's knees turn to water just watching.

 

"Illya," Ducky affirmed softly. "To you my cherished Napoleon, always Illya."

 

Napoleon held Ducky at arms length, his chocolate brown eyes running warmly over the elder blond. "You're looking fit."

 

Blue eyes sparkled merrily. "For a man of my age." he breathed deeply, launching into, "I recall another meeting...."

 

"Ah, for the days of the sullen and brooding man who graced my bed in our hay day." Napoleon interrupted, his lips curving into a boyish half-smile. "And this is the man who has taken my place?" he asked, tipping his chin at Gibbs.

 

"Wha...Ah, yes, yes," Ducky broke their embrace, sliding his arm around Gibbs waist. "This is Jethro. He's a pretty thing, don't you think?"

 

Napoleon stepped closer, his gaze running over Gibbs like a jeweler appraising a fine gem.

 

Gibbs resisted the urge to squirm under the heavy weight of that judgemental eye. Secure as he was in his day to day life, his life as Ducky's pet left him more times than not feeling clumsy and afraid he wold come up short in his lover's eyes. He needed Ducky's strength in their private lives all the more because of the life he showed the world. It was his protection. His safety net when the stresses overwhelmed him. He would gladly forgo love to have his haven in Ducky's arms.

 

"Lovely." Napoleon's soft spoken response caressed Gibbs stretched nerves. "Would you share him?"

 

Gibbs held his breath, waiting for Ducky's answer.

 

"Not with you, Napoleon." Ducky told him, allowing Gibbs to draw a shaking breath. "Have you held off the showing of this acquisition of yours?" 

 

Napoleon huffed a gentle laugh. "Even I cannot arrange a proper showing in two hours. However," He wrapped an arm around Ducky's shoulder. "The boy is here, if you would like to have a look."

 

 

END


End file.
